


Ten Other Games Agent Ward Has With Him On The Bus

by psocoptera



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Board Games, Fluff, Geeks, Gen, Post-Episode: s01e05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine times Agent Ward missed Skye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Other Games Agent Ward Has With Him On The Bus

1) **Pandemic**

"This isn't realistic at _all_ ," Simmons said, "You could model the outbreaks much better by - "

She collared Fitz and wandered off, and Ward was left at the empty table looking at the clumps of little cubes.

2) **Sorry**

"Sorry again," Fitz said to Ward. "You know," he pointed out, eyeing Skye, who was sitting across the plane reading a paperback book and carefully not looking in their direction, "If we had a fourth player, it would be a lot more balanced than with three - "

"No," Ward said flatly.

3) **Scotland Yard**

"All in favor of a new house rule: Coulson doesn't get to play Mr. X?" Ward said, looking at where he'd surfaced for the final time, halfway across London from his pursuers.

"I don't know," Simmons said, "It was a fun game."

"But it would be more fun to have a chance," Ward said, trying not to whine.

From under the visor, Coulson smirked at them.

4) **Go**

"No," May said, "But I'd sit a hand of poker."

Ward, holding the board and bags of stones, let his face fall. "But I've heard you're one of the only three people to ever beat Director Fury," he said. "I'm sure I'm nowhere near your level, but it would help my game a lot."

May frowned at him. "I don't even play," she said.

5) **RoboRally**

"You know," Fitz said, "We could play this with the bots."

"Ooh," Simmons squealed, "In three dimensions!"

They ran off flapping their hands at each other, leaving Ward alone at the table again.

6) **Careers For Girls**

"Why do you even _have_ this?" Fitz asked.

Ward's answer was cut off by Skye. "Oh wow, we had this at St. Agnes!" she said. "I haven't played in years!"

"If no one wants to play," Ward said, turning away, "I'll just go put it away." He told himself he wasn't stomping as he went back to his bunk.

7) **The Captain America Game**

"Oh, the 1977 game", Coulson said, inspecting the box lid. "I have the 1966 version, I think the art was better, although I do like the shield on the spinner - "

"Are you going to play, sir, or just critique the pictures?" Ward asked patiently.

"Hm?" Coulson answered absently. "Now you see here, they're showing his center torso stripe in white - "

8) **Ticket To Ride: Nordic Countries**

The plane shuddered, and all the little trains slid across the board again.

"Maybe we should just play in our heads," Simmons said brightly.

Ward sighed.

9) **Backgammon**

Ward snapped the travel set closed, but it was too late.

"Are you playing solitaire backgammon?" Coulson asked.

"…maybe," Ward said. "Is that a problem, sir?"

"More interesting with another player," Coulson said. "I'm sure you could find someone else willing to play."

"Are you offering, sir?" Ward asked. Coulson just gave him an impatient little head shake like he should know better.

10) **Transamerica**

"Oh, I hope you don't mind," Simmons said, "But we snagged it out of your bunk, we wanted to play something fluffy."

She was sitting at the table with Fitz and Skye, the former of whom looked sheepish, the latter of whom looked braced for rejection.

"We just started," Fitz added, "You could join in, we could start over, my cities are terrible anyways."

They all looked at Ward expectantly.

"Okay," he finally said, and sat down across from Skye, whose tiny, hopeful smile made him feel like he had already won.

**Author's Note:**

> These are all real games, including both editions of the Captain America game.
> 
> Many thanks to irilyth who helped me come up with games when I said things like "ooh, what's something that sits three but plays clearly better with four".
> 
> Ward's line about Fury in 4) is a self-indulgent reference to my own story [Five Secrets Maria Hill Would Like To Pretend She's Keeping From The Rest of SHIELD](http://archiveofourown.org/works/459089).
> 
> This is ridiculous fluff, but Ward as a board game geek has actually made me start liking the guy...


End file.
